Encuentro con el amor
by alin33
Summary: Espero le puedan dar una oportunidad ya que es el primer fic que escribo de beyblade... este es un fic YAOI si no te gusta este genero no lo leas...Tyson es nuevo en la escula mientras que Kai siente algo por este.
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana tranquila en la calle se podía ver a los carros y personas pasar todo era normal. Mientras que en una casa se veía a un chico de cabello negro de unos 16 años durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que

Tyson levántate llegaras tarde a la escuela

Decía un señor mayor de edad mientras que este seguía durmiendo

¡Tyson he dicho que te levantes!

Ya me levante abuelo ahora puedes salir de mi habitación me voy a cambiar

Date prisa muchacho que ya es tarde

Ok

Cuando su abuelo salió

Qué hora es… ¡Es tardísimo llegare tarde!

Decía esto levantándose de su cama mientras que abajo se podía oír todo el escándalo de cosas cayéndose.

Pero que estará asiendo ese chico

Es eso baja Tyson corriendo por las escaleras

No corras te puedes caer

No importa abuelo ya me voy se me hace tarde nos vemos al rato

Espera

Pero no alcanzo a pararlos

Ah se fue sin desayunar

Mientras que Tyson llego a la escuela y empezó a correr por los pasillos

Donde estará mi salón... auch

Había chocado con otro chico

Fíjate por donde caminas torpe

Tu eres el torpe por qué no te…oye tu cabello es muy raro

Decía esto posicionándose muy cerca del chico

Mi cabello no es raro y aléjate estas demasiado cerca

Te lo pintaste

Es natural

No puede ser natural… como la parte de adelante va a ser blanco y lo de atrás negro

No tengo tiempo para esto voy retrasado

Dicho eso aventó a Tyson a un lado mientras que el se paraba pero no llego a dar ni un paso porque enseguida este lo agarro del pantalón

Espera antes de que te vayas podrías decirme donde está el salón del 2 – A

Ts… De acuerdo

Decía esto agarrando la mano de Tyson ayudándolo a pararse y una vez hecho esto empezó a jalarlo

Oye

(Se veía tan lindo de esa forma… pero que me pasa yo no puedo estar pensando de esa forma)

Em. disculpa

Que quieres

Podrías soltarme no hay necesidad de que me estés tomando la mano

A si

Lo decía saltando su mano cuando llegaron al salón tocaron la puerta y salió el maestro

Kai creí que no llegarías

Puedo pasar

No

disculpe

Tú debes ser el nuevo

Eh si… soy Tyson podemos pasar

No, es tarde no pueden pasar tendrán que esperar hasta que termine la clase

Dicho eso cerró la puerta dejando a los dos jóvenes afuera en el pasillo

No hay remedio

Decía Kai sentándose

Oye me podrías enseñar la escuela

No

Por que

No hare de guía

No te cuesta nada

Ya dije

Bien

Tyson también se sentó en el pasillo

Y como te llamas

Kai

…

…

No vas a preguntar mi nombre

No

Me llamo Tyson y soy nuevo

Si no me dices no me doy cuenta

No te cuesta nada ser amable

hm


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando termino la primera clase Tyson y Kai entraron al salón, una vez adentro Kai se fue a su lugar mientras Tyson permanecía parado en medio del salón.

Oye eres el nuevo

Decía un chico rubio de ojos azules acercándose a Tyson

Si

Ven te sentaras a mi lado

Claro

Así los dos se dirigieron a sus asientos y una vez ahí Tyson se dio cuenta que Kai se sentaba atrás de el

Por cierto soy Max

Yo Tyson… por cierto Max eres muy amable no como otros

Esto lo decía dirigiéndole una mirada rencorosa a Kai mientras que este ni se inmuto.

Eh no hay de que

Además eres mas simpático y no tienes cara de amargado

Seguía diciendo Tyson mientras que Max intentaba aguantarse la risa

Y también…

Bueno basta

Decía Kai levantándose de su asiento

Tienes algún problemas conmigo

¿Yo?...no como crees

Pues no lo parece

Yo no tengo la culpa de que nacieras con cara de amargado

Y tú cara es la de un idiota

Oye

Hm

Qué bueno que se lleven bien… seguro serán grandes amigos

Nunca… seria amigo de alguien tan gruñón

Y yo de un tarado.

Bueno…

Ya no pudieron continuar por que entro el profesor. Cuando sonó la campana del receso.

Tyson quieres comer con Kai y conmigo

Cla…oh no

Que pasa

Olvide mi bento y no traigo dinero para comprarme algo

Por idiota

Tyson fulminaba a Kai con la mirada pero cuando iba a decir algo entro un chico chino de cabello negro y largo con ojos dorados

Kai te traje el almuerzo

No gracias

Quien es el

Se llama Tyson es nuevo… Tyson él es Ray

Mucho gusto

Igualmente

Bueno Kai toma

Decía Rey entregándole una caja de almuerzo

no yo traje el mío

que mal educado eres Kai… Ray fue tan amable de traerte el almuerzo y tu no piensas ni en recibirlo

hm

Dicho eso se fue del salón

pero que gruñón

no importa y ahora que haré con esto

podrías dárselo a Tyson el olvido su comida

bueno yo...

Claro no tengo ningún problema en dártelo Tyson

Gracias eres el mejor...Kai no sabe de lo que se pierde

Es verdad mira que rechazar algo que su propio novio le hizo con mucho cariño

Claro… espera que Kai y Ray son novios

Si llevamos 3 meses

Hm… no te preocupes Ray hare que Kai coma el almuerzo que le has preparado

No te preo…

Rey no termino de hablar por que Tyson había salido corriendo.

Vaya que tiene mucha energía

Si… bueno que te parece ir al patio a comer

Claro.

Mientras Rey y Max se iban al patio Tyson buscaba a Kai.

Te encontré

Que quieres

Toma

Los dos se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, Kai sentado y Tyson parado a su lado

No lo quiero

Ray es tu novio por lo menos podrías comer lo que te preparo

Comételo tu

Te propongo un trato tu comete la mitad y yo la mitad

No

Tyson veía a Kai con reproche mientras empezaba a inflar sus mejillas

(que tierno se ve…. No Kai concéntrate tu ya tienes pareja… además es un idiota)

No me importa lo que digas le prometí a Rey que comerías y vas a comer

Dicho eso se sentó a lado de Kai mientras destapaba la comida

Mira Kai que rico se ve

…

O sabe delicioso

…

Di ah

…

Abre la boquita aquí viene el avión

No soy un niño pequeño

Bien tu lo quisiste

Dicho eso se posiciono sobre kai y le tapo la nariz este intentaba quitárselo de encima pero Tyson logro inmovilizarlo

Que pretendes

Que comas

Después de muchos reproches y peleas Kai por fin había empezado a comer


	3. Chapter 3

Era el fin de las clases y Ray estaba en la puerta de la escuela esperando a Kai cuando por fin lo diviso este venia con Max y Tyson, el ultimo al ver a Ray se acerco corriendo a el

Ray toma tu toper, Kai se comió la mitad de la comida

Este lo veía con confusión y curiosidad

En enserio

Claro que si yo te lo prometí

De verdad

Claro

Max y Kai llegaron a su lado, los dos escuchando lo que decía Tyson

Ray, Tyson dice la verdad y no ha dejado de alardear en todas las clases.

Es verdad Kai…

Esto lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa

Hm

Vamos Kai quita esa cara de amargado el almuerzo que Ray preparo estaba muy bueno

Valla no creí que lograras que comiera

No deben dudar de mi porque soy el mejor

El mejor para molestar

Oye… bueno por lo menos yo no ando peleado con la vida… sabes no te aria mal sonreír… vamos sonríe

Decia esto estirando las mejillas de Kai y este intentando quitárselo

Déjame en paz

Te dejo en paz por hoy si muestras una linda sonrisa

Si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras de molestar

Oh vamos no te cuesta nada sonreír

Vamos Tyson deja de pelear con Kai

Max había intervenido mientras pequeñas gotitas caían de su cabeza al ver una pequeña vena en la frente de Kai

(Sonriendo) Bueno que les parece ir a mi casa

No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en ayudarte con tu tarea tarado

Hm amargado y tú qué dices Max vienes

Claro

Y tu Ray

Lo siento Tyson pero yo tampoco puedo

Bueno hasta mañana

Tyson y Max se encontraban en la entrada de la casa del primero, el segundo veía raro al primero ya que este solo asomaba la cabeza de un lado a otro

Tyson que buscas

Reviso que mi abuelo no esté cerca…pero al parecer no está…Vamos

A penas había dado dos pasos cuando una espada de madera iba en dirección a su cabeza

¡Tyson cui…

Max ya no termino la frase cuando este ya estaba de rodillas sobándose la cabeza

Debes entrenar mas muchacho

Abuelo por qué hiciste eso

Es parte de tu entrenamiento… hm

El abuelo había volteado a ver a Max

Hola mucho gusto soy el abuelo de Tyson

Soy Max su compañero y amigo

Vaya que rápido hiciste un amigo chico

Bueno abuelo nosotros estaremos en mi cuarto

Esto lo decía empujando a Max adentro de la casa y una vez en el cuarto de Tyson

Porque tu abuelo te golpeo con la espada de madera

Esta empeñado en que sea un gran espadachín, desde que llegue no ha dejado de decirme que debo entrenar

Ya veo… espera un minuto cuanto tiene que llegaste

Antier en la mañana

Y antes donde vivías

Con mi hermano

Y tus padres

Prefiero no hablar de eso si no te molesta

No hay problema… que te parece si empezamos la tarea

Claro


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4

Había pasado ya tres meses desde que Tyson entro a la escuela y Kai sentía que le saldrían canas.

Siempre que Ray le llevaba de comer, Tyson le obligaba a comérselo no importaba donde se escondiera este lo encontraba.

Hasta hace un mes y medio ya no bastaba con que solo comiera ahora también lo obligaba a convivir con ellos, no se rehusaba a convivir con Ray después de todo era su novio, pero siempre que veía a Tyson este estaba de lo más alegre con Max.

Kai había estado pensando ese último mes el porqué no sentía que se le revolvía el estomago cuando Ray se le acercaba en vez de eso cuando Tyson estaba cerca se ponía nervioso.

Ahora era viernes y había invitado a Ray al cine ya que hace mucho que no salían como pareja.

Y ahí es donde se encontraba ahora mismo en la entrada esperando a su novio.

Cuando vio que venía a su encuentro se cuestiono si en verdad estaba enamorado de él.

Ray era lindo eso lo tenía claro también era amable y no era molesto estar con él en cambio Tyson era molesto y ruidoso aunque también amable en algún sentido y además podía ser el mismo.

Ya no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos por que una voz lo interrumpió

Perdón te hice esperar

Esto lo decía Ray con una sonrisa

No

Y qué película veremos

La que gustes

Estaban formados para comprar las palomitas habían decidido ver una película de acción

Sabes Kai me puse muy contento cuando me invitaste

Hm

Te he notado distraído este mes

Son imaginaciones tuyas

Puede ser (en verdad será mi imaginación)

Había pasado tres horas y ahora se encontraban dando un paseo en el parque, Kai iba con un brazo puesto en el hombro de Ray mientras este estaba recargado en su hombro todo estaba tranquilo a ninguno de los dos les importaba las miradas que recibían de la gente que pasaba por ahí. Hasta que…

Mira Kai… ese de ahí no es Tyson

Este dirigió su vista a donde le decía Ray y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Tyson se encontraba sentado en una banca comiendo un helado y a su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello negro con rojo en la parte de adelante y ojos verdes.

(que hace ese chico tan cerca de Tyson… pero que digo no tengo derecho a decidir con quien se junta)

Esto lo decía con el seño fruncido y arrastrando a Ray atrás de un árbol el cual lo veía confuso

Kai te pasa algo

No

Entonces porque nos escondemos

Es que (piensa rápido) no quiero que interrumpamos a Tyson en su cita

Kai y desde cuando a ti te importa eso… además tengo curiosidad

Mientras se zafaba del agarre y caminaba en dirección a Tyson el cual al verlo no dudo en saludarlo.

Kai vio que Ray lo señalaba y Tyson lo saludaba desde donde estaban así que decidió acercarse

Hola Kai ¿qué hacías escondido?

Nada que te importe

Tu siempre tan amable

Lo decía con sarcasmo

Y dinos quien es el Tyson

Decía Ray dirigiendo su vista al chico que lo acompañaba

Oh si perdón el es Ozuma… Ozuma ellos son Ray y Kai amigos de la escuela

Y qué relación tienes con Tyson… Ozuma

Ozuma solo veía las reacciones de Kai después de un rato mostro una pequeña sonrisa y abrazo a Tyson de la cintura

Somos novios


End file.
